


What’s a better word for ‘consequences’

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: Heats ends with peeing on a stick





	What’s a better word for ‘consequences’

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Kink Bingo  
> Square filled: Mpreg
> 
> Set shortly after ["It's Time"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478573)

He doesn’t regret spending his heat with Dean and this being the result shouldn’t be as surprising as it somehow is. He keeps looking at the positive pregnancy test quietly freaking out, his mind going over every worst case scenario he can think of. There are a depressingly large amount.

It’s not long he’s left with his own thoughts before the door slams open and Dean’s on his knees in front of him carefully putting the test aside and holding his hands. When Cas lifts his head there’s nothing but worry and love in his alpha’s eyes and it feels as if he can do this as long as he has Dean by his side.

The next few days are lost to a doctor’s appointment confirming what they already know, reading an insane amount of books and blogs and whatever else they can find on pregnancy and the care of an infant that’ll eventually turn into a baby, toddler, child - god, Cas is already exhausted and back to freaking out.

They decide to turn the office - which had been Dean’s room before they became boyfriends - into a nursery and between work, shopping and preparing Cas sleeps like a log whenever he hits the pillow. He suffers briefly from morning sickness before the end of the first trimester but it’s soon forgotten when the fear of telling their families the news hit him. Dean goes for reassuring but Cas can’t shake the feeling that his parents are going to disown him and Dean’s are going to demand Dean leave him and find someone more suitable for the Winchester name.

In the end all his fears are unfounded as everybody is thrilled with the news and are soon planning how to help when the baby comes. 

~

It’s a late night soon after - Cas is warm and safe in his alpha’s arms, Dean moving carefully inside him and Cas hovering on the brink of sleep, boneless from his previous orgasm - when Dean’s hand slips past his hip and curves around the just forming bump on Cas’ middle. The alpha stiffening behind him wakes the omega as effectively as ice water to the face.

”It’s real,” he whispers into the darkness. There’s a thickness to his voice laced with reverence when he continues. “I’m so proud of you, Cas, so proud to be yours, being allowed to call you mine.” When something wet hits his neck Cas realizes Dean thinks he’s asleep but despite not wanting to ruin the moment he still presses back into his alpha as his hand comes up to cover Dean’s resting on his stomach.  
He comes with a sigh and whispered “I love you. Both of you” and Cas returns the sentiment in kind.


End file.
